


Si chiamava Nina

by Enid_Black



Series: Challenge in Italiano [8]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Erik Has Feelings, Erik è fermo alla fase della rabbia, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Feels, lutto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: Storia scritta per la challenge di Natale del gruppo hurt/comfort italia - fanfiction & fanart https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/Tre storie da tre prompt, insomma, un po' il potere del trio coincide col mio XDStoria due: prompt: Perdita, Primavera, Tradizione,E' l'anniversario della morte di Nina, ed Erik vorrebbe stare solo...Grazie alla mia mitica Beta: NepturnalHarianne!!





	Si chiamava Nina

\- 35 Perdita  
\- 58 Primavera  
\- 116 Tradizione

**Si chiamava Nina**

Erik era nel cortile esterno, con le scale che portavano al portone della villa alle spalle. Il primo giorno della primavera aveva portato una tregua dal maltempo, e il sole splendeva sul giardino, facendo risplendere le gocce di pioggia che non si erano potute asciugare. Anche il viso di Erik aveva delle tracce umide sul volto, che il mutante non faceva nulla per occultare.  
Era solo, e solo voleva rimanere. Nina avrebbe dovuto compiere nove anni, essere felice tra le sue braccia, correre entusiasta tra le braccia di sua madre. E invece Magda e la sua adorata bimba erano sotto terra, a chilometri di distanza ed Erik non poteva nemmeno tornare sulle loro tombe. 

La ringhiera sulle scale dietro di lui iniziò a vibrare ed Erik riprese a fatica il controllo dei propri poteri. Sapeva benissimo di essere pericoloso, quindi, quando era di quest’umore, cercava di allontanarsi il più possibile dalla scuola per evitare di far danni. Una bella differenza con l’uomo che non aveva avuto remore a lanciare un traliccio addosso ad altri mutanti ( _addosso a Charles_ gli ricordò crudele la coscienza). 

Quel giorno Erik non riusciva a muoversi. Non riusciva ad andare nel boschetto che circondava Westchester, che era così famigliare dalla sua precedente permanenza e adesso popolava solo i suoi incubi, mescolandosi inesorabilmente ai ricordi felici della Polonia. L’interno della foresta, con le ombre stagliate dagli alberi, il rumore degli uccellini e degli scoiattoli che si allontanavano, gli ricordava troppo quella che per dieci anni era stata casa sua, di Magda e di Nina. 

Sin da quando la bimba aveva compiuto un anno e i suoi poteri si erano risvegliati, Erik aveva avuto un’usanza, una tradizione ormai, con Nina. Si svegliavano presto il 21 di marzo e andavano nel bosco assieme, con Erik che portava dietro un pezzo di metallo e la colazione per entrambi. Passavano là la mattinata, Nina in compagnia dei suoi amici animali ed Erik che dava al metallo la forma dell’animale scelto quel giorno. Tornavano a casa per pranzo, per stare con Magda e portare in camera della bimba l’ennesima creazione. 

Aveva scoperto, per lei, modi innocui di usare i suoi poteri. Aveva mosso gli animaletti sul carillon sopra la sua culla e il cavallo a dondolo dove si divertiva tanto ad andare. Aveva fatto sì che i pupazzi l’abbracciassero e ballassero con lei, le aveva costruito un’altalena che non la faceva mai, mai cadere. Per lei, avrebbe costruito un’intera arca di Noè di animali. E invece i suoi doni erano rimasti tutti nella casa ormai abbandonata, e non avrebbe più creato nulla di nuovo per la sua Nina. La ringhiera dietro di lui cigolò acutamente, emettendo al posto suo il lamento a cui stava impedendo di uscire. Erik prese deliberatamente un respiro profondo e il rumore si fermò. Sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse allontanato da lì. 

Prese la strada che portava in cima alla collina, allontanandosi da Westchester e dal bosco, intenzionato ad arrivare in cima e… forse urlare di nuovo al mondo quanto era ingiusto e quanto facesse schifo.  
Non si accorse di essere seguito. Probabilmente, si rese conto, perché fino ad un secondo prima non lo era. D’improvviso sentì un gran vento e accanto a lui apparve Pietro. Che, con nonchalance, gli chiese,

“Beh, dove vai?”  
Erik non aveva voglia di fare conversazione, tantomeno con quel ragazzo iperattivo.

“Non sono affari tuoi. Non hai altro da fare?”.

“No, niente di meglio.” Gli rispose, impertinente come sempre, il giovane mutante. 

Erik si rifiutò di rispondere, accelerando il passo. Non che ciò fosse di alcun aiuto con l’impiccione più veloce del mondo. Pietro non aveva certo problemi a stargli dietro.  
Arrivato in cima alla collina, Erik si fermò. Dall’altro lato si vedeva la civilizzazione. Strade, città. Gli umani. Non se la sentiva di andare oltre, non ancora, non quel giorno. Incurante della polvere a terra, si sedette. 

Pietro, incurante della necessità di star solo di Erik, gli si sedette accanto. 

Stranamente, non vi era disagio in quel silenzio. Nonostante Erik fissasse un punto non ben specificato sull’orizzonte e Pietro fissasse lui. 

“Che vuoi sapere?” disse, rassegnato, il metallocineta.

“Sei triste. Cioè, più triste del solito.” Gli rispose Pietro, senza mezzi termini.

“Un giorno capirò la tua fascinazione. Sì, sono triste.” Disse, rassegnato, Erik.

Pietro tacque per alcuni minuti.  
“Perché?”

Erik non voleva davvero rispondere a quella domanda. Non ne aveva parlato con nessuno. Con Charles, non ce n’era bisogno, lui gli leggeva nella mente anche quando non usava la telepatia. E gli altri… i più erano spaventati da lui, anche se aveva aiutato a ricostruire la scuola dalle macerie che erano rimaste. Altri erano sospettosi e lo sarebbero rimasti. Ma non era quello, era che lui non voleva parlarne. 

“Oggi sarebbe stato il compleanno di mia figlia, della mia Nina. Avrebbe compiuto nove anni. Vuoi lasciami in pace, adesso?” Erik sbottò di colpo, perdendo il controllo anche sulle sue parole. La cosa lo rese ancora più nervoso.

“Oh…” iniziò Pietro. “Mi… mi dispiace. Molto. Davvero.” Gli disse Pietro, togliendosi gli occhiali scuri. Erik si girò di scatto, i denti da squalo scoperti.

“Che ne vuoi sapere tu?” Pietro si girò verso di lui, e senza gli occhiali l’uomo si accorse che gli occhi del ragazzo erano lucidi. Rimase interdetto per un attimo. “Che hai, ragazzo?” gli chiese, la voce ancora un po’ dura, ma involontariamente ammorbidita. Pietro tentennò per un attimo, poi parve prendere una decisione.

“Non… non so certo cosa voglia dire perdere una figlia, ma… ma posso almeno essere triste per il fatto che non conoscerò mai mia sorella?”  
Ad Erik sembrò che qualcuno gli avesse sferrato un violento cazzotto nello stomaco.

“Sorella?” ripeté, inebetito. Pietro si asciugò rapidamente gli occhi e si rimise gli occhiali da sole, tirando su col naso.

“Ti… ti ricordi quando ti abbiamo tirato fuori dal Pentagono, dieci anni fa?” Erik annuì, non capendo cosa c’entrasse. “Ti ricordi che ti dissi che mia madre era uscita per un periodo con un metallocineta?” 

Erik annuì di nuovo. E si sentì un completo idiota.

“Pietro… qual è il tuo cognome?” gli chiese, quasi temendo la risposta.

“Maximoff.” Rispose il ragazzo, quasi in un sussurro, guadando in terra. Tacquero entrambi, mentre l’uomo assorbiva quella notizia. Ricordava quella donna. Yelena Maximoff. Era stata una storia breve, ma tempestosa e… e lui non aveva _mai_ saputo di aver avuto un figlio da quella relazione. Un figlio che ora era lì, accanto a lui.  
Per un attimo la cosa lo rese _furioso_ e perfino Pietro saltò in piedi quando sentì tutto il metallo che aveva addosso vibrare.

“Woah, Woah, calmo amico, calmo! Scusa, non avrei dovuto dirtelo così…” e fece per andarsene. Non riuscendoci. Il metallo non vibrava più ma lo teneva inchiodato dov’era. 

“Aspetta.” Gli disse Erik. Pietro smise di spingere per andarsene e si girò, sentendo la presa del metallocineta allentarsi. “Aspetta… tu… tu sei mio figlio?” Il ragazzo si sedette di nuovo.

“Sì. Ho chiesto di nuovo a mamma quando sono tornato dopo il pentagono.” Il giovane si trovò di nuovo a fissare i fili d’erba. 

“E…” Erik si rese conto che avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché non gliel’avesse detto prima, ma, pensandoci razionalmente, si rese conto di non biasimarlo. “Perché sei rimasto a Westchester?” gli chiese invece.

“Perché almeno sapevo che avrei avuto una possibilità di dirtelo. Mi dispiace aver scelto il giorno sbagliato, io… non so che mi è preso. Me ne vado subito.” Erik gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Non dire sciocchezze.” Pietro si girò, con gli occhi umidi, e lo guardò sorpreso. Appoggiò una mano su quella dell’uomo, ed Erik ebbe l’impressione che si stesse sincerando che fosse davvero lì. 

“Mi… mi racconteresti di lei? Di mia sorella?” chiese Pietro, prendendo il coraggio a quattro mani. 

Erik lasciò la mano dove stava, e ci pensò un attimo. 

“Si chiamava Nina. Ed era la bambina più bella e felice del mondo. Anche lei era una mutante, sai? Lei parlava con gli animali. Avevamo una casa, sul limitare del bosco, e quando tornavo a casa, la trovavo sempre a giocare con un cervo, o le lepri, circondata dai passerotti…”

 

Era ormai passato il tramonto quando Erik e Pietro varcarono assieme la soglia della villa. Charles era lì, Erik aveva sentito la sedia a rotelle prima ancora di vederlo. Doveva ancora abituarsi alla testa pelata. Per un attimo gli venne in mente quando, vent’anni prima, Charles aveva proibito ad Hank di rasargli i capelli per usare Cerebro. Che stupido, tra le cose che Erik rimpiangeva, c’era anche quella vanità così innocente. Vide Pietro scambiare una lunga occhiata con il Professore, come ormai lo chiamavano i ragazzi, e quest’ultimo annuì e sorrise.

“Te l’avevo detto.” Disse, bonariamente, a voce alta rivolto al ragazzo.

“Sì, beh… non siamo famosi per la nostra dialettica, no?” rispose Pietro, facendo un cenno con la testa rivolto dietro di lui, ad Erik. Charles gli rivolse un nuovo leggero sorriso.

“Diciamo così, Pietro. Va’ a riposarti, va bene?” concesse Charles. Erik era rimasto fermo sulla soglia, appoggiato alla porta appena chiusa, e lì rimase mentre Pietro annuiva e si allontanava in un baleno. Charles gli si avvicinò e gli sorrise, tendendogli una mano. Erik, l’uomo che una volta terrorizzava il mondo col nome di Magneto, l’afferrò, e si fece condurre come uno dei ragazzi fino alla camera del professore, spingendo la sedia con il suo potere per non lasciare la mano di Charles. Lì, una volta chiusa la porta, si permise di cedere. Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio e mise la testa sulle gambe del compagno. Non piangeva. Voleva solo nascondersi per qualche minuto. Xavier lo lasciò fare, prendendo ad accarezzargli i capelli corti. 

“Perché non me l’hai detto?” chiese Erik, il suono attutito dalla stoffa. Non era arrabbiato, anche se pensava che avrebbe dovuto esserlo, forse. Non lo sapeva.

“Non stava a me. Era una decisione che doveva prendere Pietro. È un bravo ragazzo.” gli rispose Charles, continuando ad accarezzargli la nuca e chinandosi sopra di lui, come a fargli da scudo. 

“L’hai mandato tu?” chiese ancora il metallocineta. 

“No.” Erik sentiva che Charles stava praticamente sorridendo. “No, anche se l’ho più volte incoraggiato a venirti a parlare. È andata così male?” Chiese, sapendo già la risposta, anche prima che Erik iniziasse a fare segno di diniego con la testa. Poi la sollevò e si guardarono negli occhi, i nasi che si sfioravano. “Charles… ho un figlio… e non so niente di lui.” Gli disse.

“Beh, a questo c’è rimedio, no? È qui, potrai parlarci domani, o quando vuoi.” Gli rispose, senza interrompere il contatto.

“Charles… _la mia Nina_ …” la voce di Erik si spezzò.

“Oh, mio vecchio amico,” gli disse Charles, mentre anche i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime, “non pretendo di sapere cosa provi, ma lo sento, lo sai che lo sento. E non ti devi nascondere qui. Non con me. Mai.” _'Sono qui per sopportare i tuoi fardelli quando sono troppo pesanti, come so che tu sopporti i miei'_ gli disse, mente contro mente, mentre gli lasciava un bacio sulle labbra. 

Erik sospirò, ricambiando il bacio, e poi abbassò di nuovo la testa sul grembo insensibile di Charles, mentre il telepate continuava a passargli la mano sui capelli e a lasciargli soffici baci sulla testa.


End file.
